


A Sweater Does Not A Mouse Make (But It Comes Close)

by KillerQueeenBee



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shane Madej, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueeenBee/pseuds/KillerQueeenBee
Summary: Steven and Ryan set out to make their boyfriend feel small.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: RareBuzzShips Valentines 2021





	A Sweater Does Not A Mouse Make (But It Comes Close)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Steph for catching my 4638292 typos and making this make sense. 💜
> 
> And thank you Emilie for accepting this late to the collection!!

It was Steven's idea... well, sort of. He'd stumbled across some Mouse Madej art that inexplicably gave him the gift of insight into Shane's big ol' noggin. He had known that Shane wanted to be small, but he hadn't realized it was not just in a hypothetical or fantastical way, but in a literal way. After some thinking, Steven went to Ryan with the idea of making Shane feel small and Ryan agreed enthusiastically. He even had some thoughts on how to best execute Steven's idea. So, they ordered their materials, talked through some things, and in a few weeks they were ready to carry out their plan. 

Shane was working on some edits when the two of his lovers ganged up on him. He immediately knew something was up, but he wasn't quite sure what. He looked suspiciously between the two of them as he took off his headphones. "Did I do something wrong?" Was the first thing he asked, because there was a look in Ryan's eye that he couldn't totally decipher and his mind always jumped to the worst.

Steven knew Ryan might play on that for a bit if he let him, so he swooped in before Ryan could have the chance. This wasn't about teasing Shane, it was about making him feel safe and cared for and _small_ but in a good way. Even if Shane could handle the teasing, that wasn't the goal here. "No, no, you did nothing wrong, baby." Steven said as he leaned to press a kiss to Shane's forehead for good measure before he brought a box around from behind his back and held it out to Shane. 

Shane set his laptop aside before taking the box with a hesitant sense of curiosity. He glanced at Ryan who unhelpfully just smiled back at him. He took the lid off and was surprised to find that it was a neatly folded sweater. The color was a beautiful muted yellow and when he ran his hand over the fabric he was certain it was the softest thing he'd ever felt. His brows furrowed slightly as he looked up at Steven. "What is this for? It's not a holiday or anything, is it?" Shane asked, though he was pretty sure he knew all the important dates and today definitely wasn't one of them.

Steven smiled and leaned to peck Shane on the lips. "It's for you. You've been working so hard recently, sweetheart, and Ryan and I want to make sure you take a break." 

Ryan stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Shane's cheek. "We know you can get a little bit lost in all the work sometimes so we want to make sure you get outta your head for a little while." It wasn't _exactly_ the truth, but it wasn't _untrue_ either. The fact of the matter was that he and Steven loved Shane dearly and wanted to take care of him, however, they knew he would almost never ask for the things he wanted or accept them doting on him for "apparently no reason."

One day, they would love to see a Shane Madej that was confident enough to ask for what he wanted and to know that they would happily give it to him in a heartbeat. They wanted him to realize that his needs could never put them out, but he still wasn't quite there yet. They were working up to that, so, for now, they had to operate under the guise of de-stressing their lover.

Shane nodded slowly. "I guess I could use a break," He said, standing up and stretching before he made sure everything was saved and he closed his laptop. Running his fingers over the sweater again, he looked back to Steven. "Thank you. This is wonderful. Can I wear it?"

"Of course you can wear it, Shane," Steven said with all the tenderness in the world. "In fact, I encourage it. And maybe you could even put on some more comfortable pants too, hmm?" He suggested, nudging Shane toward the bedroom.

Shane raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He wasn't planning on going out tonight so he might as well get into comfier clothes. He made his way to the bedroom to find some sweatpants and change into the sweater. 

While Shane was otherwise occupied, Steven and Ryan hurried to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and popcorn respectively. Ryan had found a huge mug that he knew would be perfect for Shane and they'd decided a movie night would be good to relax Shane before they did anything else. 

When Shane slipped his arms into the sweater he thought it seemed a little big, but once he pulled it over his head and down past his waist he realized just how big it actually was. He always wore mostly fitted clothes, so when the sleeves slipped down past his knuckles and the sides didn't actively touch his skin, he wasn't quite sure how he felt. When he turned to look at himself in the mirror and he saw his reflection, he gasped and put a hand over his mouth. He looked... small. 

Steven turned on the TV and put in the movie to let the trailers play while Ryan finished up the popcorn as they waited for Shane to change. Steven set the very large mug of "fancy-ass hot chocolate" (as Ryan liked to call it) down on the coffee table and then put a few pillows down on the floor in front of the couch. 

Ryan soon made his way to the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand, munching on some as he walked. He settled down on the couch beside Steven, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Do you think it's a good sign or a bad sign that he's kinda taking a long time?"

"I don't know. It's making me a little nervous but it has to be good, right? Like, he's staring in the mirror maybe?" Steven suggested hopefully.

Shane hadn’t even realized he'd been looking that long. He was just so overwhelmed by the way the sweater not only embraced him like a hug, but also utterly drowned him. He'd never owned anything this big before and he now wondered why the hell not. It was something he considered changing immediately. 

After he'd had his fill of looking at his reflection, Shane took a moment to compose himself before he managed to shuck off his chinos and pull on his sweatpants. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced one more time at the mirror, unable to help the urge to see himself once again. He smiled and he could see the pleased flush on his cheeks, but he didn't want to keep his boys waiting any longer so he made his way out to the living room. 

Ryan grinned at Shane when he came into view. "Took you long enough. Do you like it? You look even better than I imagined," He hummed, letting his eyes drag over Shane without a hint of subtlety. He wanted Shane to feel seen, to feel _appreciated._

Shane had hoped his light blush would die down a little but Ryan complimented him out of the gate and then looked at him in that way, which made the pink of his cheeks turn something closer to red. "Thank you. Yeah, I love it." 

"Good. You look perfect," Steven said, his eyes soft as he looked up at Shane. He then gestured to the pillows on the floor in front of him. "Come sit right here. I want to play with your hair. I also made you some hot chocolate; I figured something warm and uncaffeinated might be good for you."

Shane obediently sat down on the pillows with his back against the foot of the couch. He reached for the hot chocolate and was more than a little surprised by how big the mug was. "Is this a new mug?" He asked, looking at the mug in his hands and how its size made them look.

Steven reached to run his fingers through Shane's hair. "It is," He said, and he didn't elaborate further. Settling in to watch their movie, he leaned against Ryan and continually combed his fingers through Shane's hair, occasionally scratching lightly at his scalp.

Ryan grabbed a handful of popcorn before setting the bowl in Shane's lap. "There you go, baby." He pressed a kiss to the top of Shane's head. "All for you."

Between sipping his hot chocolate, munching on popcorn, the hand in his hair, the warmth of the sweater, and the movie he was only half paying attention to, Shane felt cared for in the deepest of ways. When the movie was over he looked up at his two favorite people in the world and smiled softly. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure exactly what words to use.

It didn't matter because Steven and Ryan both heard the unsaid words held in that small intake of breath. "Would you like to go to bed, sweetheart?" Steven asked, cupping Shane's cheek. When Shane nodded, Ryan stood up and took Shane by the hands to haul him to his feet. 

"Jesus, you're strong," Shane said, squeezing Ryan's hands before letting one go so he could take Steven's hand as well. He let Ryan lead them to the bedroom, where Steven pulled him in for a kiss. 

Ryan stripped his clothes off while Steven kissed Shane. When they broke apart, Ryan pushed Shane down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned down to kiss Shane while Steven got comfortable on the bed against the headboard.

When Ryan pulled away, Shane wanted to protest, but before he could, he was being manhandled into Steven's awaiting arms. His head fell back on Steven's shoulder and his hips were bracketed with Steven's thighs. He lifted his hips when Ryan started to pull off his sweatpants and briefs all at once.

"Good boy," Ryan purred, dropping Shane's sweatpants on the pile of his own clothes. He was pleased with the flush that resulted from his words and was quick to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled above Shane, leaning to press a kiss to his lips. 

Steven slipped a hand beneath Shane's sweater to run his hand over Shane's torso. He turned his head to press a kiss to Shane's temple. 

Ryan slicked his fingers and began to tease a digit over Shane's hole. After making a few lazy circles over the tight ring of muscle, he finally pressed his finger in slowly. He worked it rhythmically in and out of Shane, pressing kisses to Shane's jaw and neck while his finger slowly stretched Shane open enough to add a second finger.

While Ryan opened Shane up lovingly, Steven let his hand drift down to Shane's cock, which he took into his hand and slowly began to stroke. "You look so beautiful like this," Ryan murmured, kissing Shane everywhere he could reach. 

Shane was nearly overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting from both Ryan and Steven, and when Ryan added a third finger and hit his prostate he thought he just might come before Ryan even properly got inside him. He put a hand over Steven's and stopped him from stroking him any further. "You guys are uh, really on it today, huh?" He asked breathlessly.

Ryan chuckled and smiled down at Shane. "Just for you, baby," He hummed as he pulled his fingers out. He then applied a generous amount of lube to his throbbing cock before he lined himself up and pressed into Shane slowly. "God, you two look good," Ryan said when he stilled, pressed fully into Shane and admiring his two boys beneath him.

Steven grinned up at Ryan as he took Shane's hand and interlaced their fingers. His other hand settled on Shane's hip, his fingers tracing patterns over the soft skin there. 

Shane squeezed Steven's hand and shifted his hips to encourage Ryan to move. When he did, Shane moaned, reaching his free hand up to grab Ryan's shoulder. It was in that moment that he realized just how cared for he was; with Ryan hovering over him and Steven holding him close, he knew he was safe, he felt so very small, and he was utterly loved.

Ryan thrust slowly at first and gradually increased his pace until he was chasing his own pleasure. He guided Shane's legs up to his hips so that he could get a better angle and Shane dutifully hooked his ankles together at the small of Ryan's back. "You're so good for me, baby. You're so, so good," Ryan praised.

Steven could tell that Ryan was getting close so he let his hand drift back to Shane's cock. He spread the precome he found at the head down Shane's length and stroked him in time to Ryan's thrusts.

Shane came first, and Steven stroked him through it as Ryan continued to thrust into him until he finally came deep inside of him. Shane shifted a bit and could feel Steven was hard against his back. "What do you want?" Shane asked softly, turning his head to kiss at Steven's cheek.

Ryan took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out of Shane and sat back on his heels. He wanted to watch Shane and Steven, so he wasn't going anywhere just yet.

Steven caught Shane's mouth in a proper kiss before broke away and nudged him to get up. "I want you to suck me off," He said, semi matter of factly for how hard he was. "Get off the bed and down on your knees."

Shane followed the order easily, slipping off the bed and kneeling on the floor, facing Steven. He could feel Ryan's come leaking out of him, but he didn't pay it any mind.

Steven moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his feet planted on either side of Shane. He was still dressed, so instead of complicating or delaying the process, he just unzipped his pants and pushed his underwear down enough to pull his cock out. He gave himself a few quick strokes with the hand still covered in Shane's come before he pushed his clean hand into Shane's hair and urged him forward.

Shane's spent cock twitched valiantly at the sight before him; Steven barely disheveled with his pants merely undone and his cock now lightly coated with _his_ come. When Steven's hand guided him forward, he went without complaint and eagerly swallowed him down to nearly the base. 

It didn't take long for Steven to come; he'd been aching watching his two lovers like that, and Shane was good with his mouth. He even managed to swallow down all of his come without an issue.

When Steven finished, Ryan got up and made his way to the bathroom where he started running water for a bath. When he came back, Steven was petting Shane's hair and telling him how well he'd done. Ryan smiled to himself as he leaned down toward Shane then suddenly scooped him up into his arms. It was a risk, carrying the sasquatch of a man that was Shane, but the bathroom was close and he knew that would do wonders for Shane's small complex.

And it did.

Shane's chest expanded in a happiness that he couldn't describe and he wasn't sure he could contain either. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my knight in shining armor," He teased. When Ryan set him back down on his feet, it was in the bathroom where a bubble bath was waiting for him.

Steven stood up and tucked himself back into his pants, carefully putting himself back together even though he knew his lovers wouldn't mind either way. He then followed the pair, shaking his head at their shenanigans, but wearing the fondest of grins on his lips. He washed his hands as Ryan tended to Shane. Once Shane's sweater came off and he settled into the warm water, Steven sat down on the edge of the tub, rolling his shirt sleeves up.

Ryan sat down on the plush mat on the floor beside the tub so he could fold his arms on the side of the tub and rest his chin on them as he looked at Shane. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently. 

Shane closed his eyes when he settled into the hot water and his hands ventured to run through the bubbles. He opened his eyes when Ryan spoke, and he couldn't help but beam. "I feel very lucky to have the two best partners in the entire world."

Steven smiled, reaching out to squeeze Shane's shoulder. "I feel the same way."

"Somehow we three are all the two best boyfriends in the world." Ryan laughed, shaking his head. "But if anyone can make it work, it's us, I guess," He said fondly. "Really though, Shane, we love you so much." He leaned to kiss Shane's forehead.

Shane pulled Ryan into a proper kiss. "I know," He said with a smirk before he pulled Steven in for a kiss as well. "I love you two so much. Thank you for all this. It was perfect. You both are perfect."

Steven caressed Shane's cheek for a moment before he guided Shane back so that his hair was in the water. He combed his fingers through it gently before he helped Shane sit back up so he could start washing his hair for him.

Ryan watched the two of them for a moment before he decided he could also help. He grabbed the soap and got to work gently massaging and cleaning across Shane's body.

They both worked at a leisurely pace, taking their time to make Shane feel absolutely adored, and he did.

Once Shane was all rinsed off and content, Ryan took to cleaning himself quickly with a washcloth. In the meantime, Steven helped Shane out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel after a gentle, yet thorough drying process.

Shane was more than happy with the treatment he was getting and he was already scheming in the back of his mind ways that he could repay his loves for this.

Ryan pressed a kiss to Shane's cheek once he was all dried off and he herded the two out to the bedroom. He pulled back the sheets and waited for Steven to nudge Shane into bed before he could follow suit. Ryan then slipped into bed and pressed close to Shane, wrapping his arm around the man's middle.

Steven followed suit, pressing up against Shane's side and tangling their legs together. "I love you, Shane," He murmured, catching Shane's lips in a gentle kiss.

Shane kissed Steven back with just as much softness as he was kissed with. "I love you too." He breathed, smiling. When Steven properly pulled away, Shane turned to Ryan and kissed him just as he'd kissed Steven. "I love you," He said with that same soft smile.

"I love you too, Shane," Ryan breathed, stealing another kiss from Shane. Once he felt satisfied, he snuggled into Shane's neck where he pressed a few extra kisses.

Shane soon fell asleep, held comfortably between Ryan and Steven; he was warm and happy and cared for.

Steven and Ryan were extremely pleased with their success and knew that they would be exploiting their new knowledge at every opportunity.

And there would be plenty of opportunities.


End file.
